Sometimes It Hurts
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: 'Things happen for a reason, and sometimes it hurts.' Puck and Rachel are married and have a baby on the way. When Puck leaves for a trip, Rachel has an accident, which costs her the life of her unborn child.  Re-uploaded because of mistakes  Enjoy!


**Hey guys, this is something I though of while watching a movie. Some things may not be all that realistic so I am sorry. I have never written anything like this before so please don't judge. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Rachel's POV<em>

"Are you sure you're going to be okay while I'm gone?" he asked me for the tenth time this morning.

I stared up into my husband's eyes and let out a small giggle.

"Noah, how many times do I have to tell you? You're only going to be gone for two days, I'll be just fine." I said, standing on my toes to give him a kiss.

"But what about the baby..?" He said, glancing to my still flat stomach.

"The baby will be fine too okay. I'm only six weeks, trust me, you're not going to miss anything," I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"I love you Rach," he said giving me another kiss.

"I love you too Noah," I said, returning the kiss. "Now go, have fun, I'll see you in two days.

After a quick hug I waved to him as he drove off.

Noah was driving out side of town for a little while for work. He didn't want to go, mostly because of me.

The moment I told him I was pregnant he hasn't left my side. He constantly brings me things and always makes sure I'm comfortable.

When I spend half the night awake, throwing up from morning sickness, he's the one there, holding my hair back and giving me water.

I knew it was hard for him to say goodbye to me today... It was for me too. I know he's only going for two days but I hate being apart, one-day feels like a week when we're not together.

* * *

><p>I struggled getting to sleep. I kept rolling over in bed, in hope to relax into Noah's warm, comforting grip, but instead I felt nothing but the cold sheets of the un-slept in part of the bed.<p>

Not long after I had just fallen asleep, I was woken up by loud banging against my window. I checked my alarm clock- 1:16

I slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to the window and noticed the pouring rain and strong winds coming from outside.

I made sure that it was closed securely before locking it and closing the curtains. It was pitch black out side and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I climbed back into bed, pulling the sheets over me. I lay my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon.

After twenty minutes of lying in bed doing nothing, I was still exhausted.

In hope to get some sort of sleep, I got out of bed and headed for the stairs to get some milk with honey from the kitchen.

The whole house was dark and I struggled finding the light switch. Knowing there was one in the hallway at the bottom, I started to make my way down the dark house.

I had a loose grip on the banister and I was fairly careful in figuring out where each step was.

I was about halfway down the long staircase when it happened.

I placed my foot on the stair and without question I slipped on something and lost my footing, tumbling down the stairs with no way of stopping.

'The baby,' I thought to myself as I placed the palm of my hand gently on my stomach.

I sat curled up at the bottom of the stairs. It was times like this I wish I had Noah. It was dark, and I could still hear the pounding of the rain from outside.

I reached my arm up the wall and fiddled around for the light switch. I finally found one and the lights turned on in the hallway.

Still sitting on the floor, I relaxed... that was until I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. My hands wrapped immediately around my middle, protectively as the pain eased.

I was extremely worried for mine and my baby's health but the pain quickly eased.

I contemplated going to the hospital but it was 1:40 in the morning and I didn't have a car. I also didn't think going outside in this weather could be good for either our health.

Thinking everything was fine; I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed the milk.

Later, I made my way back to my room and immediately relaxed as my head hit the pillow. It wasn't long before I was asleep again.

* * *

><p>Seven hours later I was awoken by the chirping of birds and the sun shining through the window.<p>

The rain had eased and I rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the light.

My stomach was a little sore so I mentally told myself to see the doctor as soon as I could, just to make sure everything was okay.

I rolled over and suddenly felt something wet beneath me. My hand traveled down the sheet and touched the liquid that soaked it. I brought my hand back up and gasped... My hand was red.

I sat up and a rush of dizziness spread through me. I pulled down the sheets and immediately burst into tears. "No" I said aloud... "No, no, no, no!" I was surrounded by blood... my blood.

Or worse yet, the blood that told me what I dreaded... a miscarriage.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I found myself staring at the ceiling of a hospital room.<p>

A nurse came in and told me she was sorry for the loss of my unborn baby and was there anything she could do.

I told her I wanted to speak to my husband, so she handed me a phone before leaving to give me some privacy.

Telling Noah what happened was something I had to do for myself...

It rang three times before he answered. "Hello?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out, only a few shaky breaths from what was the beginning of tears.

"Rach... Is that you?" he said, confused.

"N-Noah..." I said in almost a whisper. I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks.

"Rach? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I could tell he was worried.

"Umm... N-no, I'm, I'm at the hospital."

"What? What are you doing there? Are you and the baby okay?"

I cried harder. "I lost the baby Noah..."

The line went dead...

* * *

><p><em>Puck's POV<em>

"I lost the baby Noah" I hear between sobs.

My eyes grew wide and I'm pretty sure I went into shock.

Without thinking, I hung up and ran to the car, suddenly nothing else mattered, only Rachel... she needed me.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of driving I finally arrived at the hospital. I went the the front desk and was directed to her room.<p>

Walking down the walls of the hospital, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

I tried to be strong but I wasn't sure how much longer I could be.

I stood at the door of her room. She was sleeping peacefully. I walked over beside her bed and sat down. I reached over and held the hands that were still wrapped around her stomach in mine.

The hands that were wrapped around her stomach, no longer for any reason. There was no longer anything for her to protect.

I rested my head in our joined hands and took in a shaky breath. For the first time in forever, I cried...

For Rachel, for our lost baby... Maybe even for myself.

I felt her hands move in mine so I loosened my grip and sat up.

She slowly opened her eyes, still red from crying, and looked into mine.

She weakly pulled her hand up and rested it on my cheek. Wiping away my tears with her thumb, they quickly became her own.

Her face turned red as she rolled over facing the opposite side.

"Rach?" I said, resting my hand on her shoulder.

She sighed deeply and cried harder. "I'm so sorry..." I heard between sobs.

I closed my eyes, holding back more tears. "Don't be sorry... There was nothing you could do."

She rolled back over and looked into my eyes. "Don't you see... there was. I could have saved this baby. If I had just gone to the hospital when I fell."

I gripped both her hands again and squeezed them tightly. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Everything happens for a reason, and sometimes it hurts."

She gave me a small nod and moved over, motioning for me to join her on the bed. I got up and moved myself into the small space next to her. Wrapping my arm around her, I pulled her close, "Please stop thinking this was your fault. I love you more then ever." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded once again, "I love you too," she said, as a few more silent tears poured down both our cheeks.

We lay there in sadness, but also in hope. Hope that we could have a second chance sometime in the future. This experience was hard for both of us and I think it's something you can never really forget.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later<strong>_

_Rachel's POV_

This time, I don't have trouble sleeping. No longer do I have to stare at the ceiling in hope to relax.

I shift in bed and Noah pulls me close to him. Placing his hands on my large baby bump. He gently presses his lips to mine and whispers,

"I love you..."

**I'm not sure if the ending is good, I kinda wanted it to have a happy ending. I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
